deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla VS Doomsday
Description DC vs. TOHO! Who is the true king of the monsters?! Beginning Wiz: We all know Godzilla is the king of the monsters and he can prove it whenever he feels like it. Boomstick: Yeah, like that time where he kicked Gamera's ass! Now he faces a new contender for his title. Wiz: Godzilla, the King the Kaiju. Boomstick: And Doomsday, Superman's Killer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Godzilla Wiz: The year was 1954 the U.s were busy testing their hydrogen bombs over the Pacific however one of them awoke something something big Boomstick: Godzilla is a mutated dinosaur who treats Japan as his personal playground constantly wrecking the place and defending it against extraterrestrial threats back off guys this is my playground ! Wiz: Godzilla is 100 meters tall and weighs 90,000 freakin tonnes Boomstick: Godzilla also has a crap ton of abilities which he needs to face off against the likes of Rodan, Mothra, Battra and his deadliest foe King Ghidorah Wiz: Godzilla is a walking Nuclear generator he can release Atomic energy in a short ranged Nuclear blast that damages enemies extremely close to him and can fire the deadly Atomic Breath Boomstick: The Atomic Breath is a blue ray of doom it can decimate entire city blocks in seconds and probably stinks really bad considering the fact that this guy had never brushed his teeth in 65 million years of living ' Wiz: Godzilla is extremely strong he channels his amazing strength through his claws and teeth and managed to lift and throw Kaiser Ghidorah who weighs 100,000 tonnes so he is extremely powerful '''Boomstick: Godzilla can also use lightning to charge up his attacks and has sharp dorsal plates which he can use to ram into enemies and stab them and after he absorbed a pterodactyl soul What the heck he gained an upgraded version of the Atomic Breath known as The Red spiral ray ' Wiz: The Red Spiral Ray can obliterate just about anything including the more deadly Space Godzilla making it extremely deadly 'Boomstick: Godzilla also has an extremely tough hide that can easily deflect bullets and Missiles but if he Is injured he can call upon his Regeneration that can heal wounds quite quickly ' Wiz: But in despite of all these attributes Godzilla is extremely slow and dumb and has been beaten by King Kong and Mothra and his Regenration takes time and he is vulnerable to man made electricity '''Boomstick: But Godzilla has beaten Powerhouses like Rodan, Ghidorah and Battra making him a deadly opponent Godzilla: ' Godzilla Roars ' Doomsday Wiz: Doomsday was created by a mad scientist on Krypton in an attempt to conquer the planet. Boomstick: But like most creations, his plan backfires and he ends up getting killed himself. When Krypton exploded, Doomsday was transported on a capsule to you know where. Wiz: When he got to earth, he went on a killing spree before reaching Superman, where he killed him. Boomstick: Yeah, the one feat everyone spams for Doomsday and for Goku vs. Superman arguments! Wiz: Doomsday is very strong, and also has superhuman speed, stamina, leaping. Boomstick: Doomsday also has a healing factor, like Wolverine. Also, if he dies, he can come back to life and adapt to the way he got killed. Wiz: But for this fight, if Doomsday is killed, he won't come back to life. That's cheating. Boomstick: He can resist energy blasts and can copy moves if he sees them happen once! Wiz: Doomsday is a beast in combat, and is one of the two beings Darkseid is afraid of. Boomstick: Darkseid! One of the most powerful villains in DC history. If you got that guy to be afraid of you, you've done your job right! Wiz: Doomsday has killed hundreds of Green Lanterns, killed the JLA with one hand tied behind his back, resisted the Omega Beams and killed Superman, though he killed himself as well. Boomstick: Though Doomsday has no solid weakness, but he isn't very bright and he can be tricked easily. Wiz: Doomsday is literally a living nightmare. Doomsday: I will destroy you all! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 In Metropolis Superman was fighting Godzilla and the two were exchanging blows when Godzilla knocks Superman back with his tail Superman: Ok Godzilla I'm going to defeat you ...' A punching sound is heard and blood pours out of Superman's back he turns his head ' .. Agharh Superman sees Doomsday who pulls out his fist from his foe's back Superman: No I have failed you Metropolis and I'm powerless to save you ..Uhh Superman falls to ground Dead and Doomsday laughs but Godzilla roars and Doomsday turns to him and clenches his fists ready to fight Fight!! Doomsday leaps at Godzilla and hits him in the chest knocking back him back slightly Godzilla grabs him with his hand and attempts to crush Doomsday with his fists but Doomsday bites his finger ripping part of it off Godzilla lets go in pain Doomsday falls to ground and grabs a lorry and tosses it at Godzilla who knocks it aside with his tail and shoots a Atomic Breath at Doomsday who is hit in the back with it Doomsday then punches Godzilla in the knee causing blood to drip out Godzilla knees Doomsday in the chest and is knocked back but quickly swings on a lamppost and leaps towards Godzilla's face where he uppercuts him and Godzilla attempts to Grab Doomsday who dodges and punches Godzilla again However Godzilla releases a Nuclear pulse that levels several buildings but Doomsday continues punching unscathed Doomsday: Rhargghaha Godzilla then swings his tail at Doomsday who is knocked through a building and into the ground causing a massive crater Godzilla roars and attempts to step on Doomsday who manages to stop himself being crushed and throws Godzilla into the ground several buildings and skyscrapers collapse and a massive shockwave is released Godzilla stands up only to see Doomsday leaping towards him and the two exchange punches and kicks but Suddenly Godzilla fires a red spiral Ray at Doomsday but it does nothing Doomsday flies towards Godzilla's face and punches him several times blood and scales flying everywhere Doomsday then lifts Godzilla into the air as Godzilla falls back to the ground he fires an Atomic breath causing a massive Nuclear shockwave obliterating Metropolis Doomsday and Godzilla throw tonnes of flying buildings at each other the buildings smashing upon impact of hitting each other Doomsday then leaps at Godzilla and punches him but is hit by several smacks of Godzilla's tail and Godzilla slashes at him and knocks him into the air falling into Godzilla's mouth who begins to chew on Doomsday cracking his bones Doomsday: Ragggrahh Doomsday is then spat out and knocked to the floor and sees Godzilla about to jump on him but is helpless and Godzilla stomps on Doomsday crushing him Doomsday mangled and trampled body appearing underneath The justice league arrive and stare and Godzilla in shock and Godzilla turns towards them K.O!! Shrek-it Ralph Godzilla is destroying a city until he sees a small monster punch him in the leg. Doomsday: This was my city to destroy! Now you will perish! FIGHT! Godzilla tries to stomp on Doomsday, but Doomsday throws Godzilla off of, causing Godzilla to stumble into a building. Godzilla roars and gets back and shoots an Atomic Blast, which Doomsday dodges. Doomsday: Perfect. Doomsday fires an Atomic Blast, catching Godzilla off guard, knocking him into a crane. Godzilla gets up and fires another atomic Blast, but Doomsday fires one back. Godzilla then leaps on Doomsday and starts stomping on him until he feels a pain in his leg. Doomsday: It will take more than that to kill me, you dumb creature! Doomsday then leaps in the air and punches Godzilla in the face, causing Godzilla to stumble back. Doomsday hops on a building and tries to punch Godzilla in the face, but the King of the Kaiju grabs him and starts smacking him around before throwing him into a building. Doomsday: GRAR! Doomsday dodges a few Atomic Blasts and starts climbing on Godzilla's body. When he gets to Godzilla's neck area, he starts punching it like crazy, causing Godzilla to roar in pain. Doomsday is then knocked off of Godzilla and hit by his tail, knocking Doomsday on the top of a building. Godzilla then fires a Red Spiral Ray, which blows up Doomsday. Godzilla roars in victory, only for a Red Spiral Ray to hit him back. Doomsday: You though that would kill me? I can regenerate and adapt! Doomsday then glides at Godzilla and punches him in the face. Godzilla recoils and headbutts Doomsday, causing him to fall into the ground. Godzilla then lifts a building and throws it on top of Doomsday, crushing him. Godzilla then fires a gigantic Atomic Blast at the building, causing the building to blow up on Doomsday's face. Godzilla starts to walk away, but then is punched in the back. Doomsday: I will murder you! Doomsday then grabs Godzilla's tail and starts swinging him around Mario 64 style before throwing him into the water, where it looks like Godzilla drowns. Doomsday: MWAHAHA! Looks like I am superior! But suddenly, Godzilla walks out of the water with an angry look on his face. Godzilla: (Insert Godzilla roar here) Doomsday: WHAT? Godzilla then fires a gigantic Red Spiral Ray at Doomsday. Doomsday fires an Atomic Blast to counter and the two get into a DBZ beam war. Godzilla's beam proves superior and the combined power of the two blasts obliterates Doomsday's body. Godzilla roars in victory as the JLA come to stop him. KO! ---- Strunton ---- Conclusion Bigthecat10 Boomstick: Is it over already that was Awesome! Wiz: This fight was actually quite close as Doomsday's astounding Durability kept him in the fight and his physical Strength was strong enough to match Godzilla's Boomstick: But Godzilla has more of an arsenal than Doomsday which leaves him less predictable and Even though Doomsday was able to resist Godzilla's Atomic breath and Red Spiral Ray with his immune ability he eventually went down through physical means Wiz: Now for you Dc fans out there who say ' Doomsday killed Superman so he should have owned Godzilla ' we need to get some important points across First of all While Superman is definitely powerful enough to defeat Godzilla the only reasons he lost to Doomsday was because he was holding back a lot and was kept out of sun so he couldn't recharge his powers Boomstick: Also at the time Superman had not mastered his abilities yet so Doomsday was able to beat him but Godzilla has mastered his abilities as he has over 65 million years of experience to draw upon Wiz: Also Godzilla's was slightly smarter and was able to contend with Doomsday's blunt fighting style of punching Opponents and overpower him Boomstick: Looks like it was Dooms-day for Doomsday ! Wiz: The Winner is Godzilla How many stars would you rate this battle (Godzilla VS Doomsday)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: Here comes the DC fanboys! Wiz: This was actually our closest fight yet. Doomsday's regeneration, durability and experience were enough to give Godzilla some trouble. Boomstick: At first. "But Boomstick, Doomsday killed Superman! He should've won!". Now this feat isn't as great as you think. First of all, Superman was holding back against Doomsday since people were near by and he didn't want to harm them. Also, the holding back Superman managed to kill Doomsday as well. If a full power Superman would've fought Doomsday, Doomsday would've been obliterated. Wiz: Plus, while Doomsday is able to adapt to his foes, Godzilla has faced plenty of foes with Doomsday's adapting abilities before, so Doomsday was no problem. Boomstick: Looks likes today was Doomsday for the beast! Wiz: The winner is Godzilla ---- Strunton Advantages and Disadvantages Godzilla - Winner *+Stronger *+Has experience against adapting foes like Doomsday *+Better fighter *+Smarter *+Could take Doomsday's punishment *+Bigger *+Had an answer for anything Doomsday could do *-Not as durable *-Regeneration gave Godzilla trouble *-Not as much experience Doomsday -Loser *+Healing factor *+More experience *+More durable *-Weaker *-Smaller *-Not as skilled *-Pretty much everything else Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles